Maid For Vongola Family
by AngelaRyota
Summary: "BAKA ONNA! Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah di bereskan." bentak cowok itu padamu lalu dia jongkok didepanmu "Sini jarimu baka onna." kata dia menarik tanganmu lalu menghisap darah dijarimu dengan mulutnya Selengkapnya Gokudera x reader
1. Chapter 1:Kawaii then kakooii

Title: Maid for Vongola Family?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing:All guardian x reader

Warning:ooc mungkin kadang-kadang

Chapter 1

First Ouji-sama: Kawaii then kakooii

Kamu tinggal disebuah mansion vongola yang sangat besar dan didalamnya berisi kumpulan anak-anak yang punya sifat yang berbeda-beda setiap sudah 1 minggu bekerja dirumah ini. Dan beginilah awal cerita dimulai

"a/n-chan jangan terlalu capek bila bekerja."kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Hi..Hime,sejak kapan muncul?"katamu kaget karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba

Hime kamu yang satu ini selalu tiba-tiba muncul pada saat kamu bekerja. Dia sangat kawai satu-satunya cewek disini.

Flash back 1 minggu lalu

"Ya saya ingin bekerja dirumah ini dengan sekuat tenaga mohon bantuannya."katamu dengan tersenyum lalu membungkukan badan

"Selamat datang di rumah kami. Mudah-mudahan saja betah."kata salah satu anak pemilik rumah

"a/n-chan mari saya antar ke kamarnya."kata seseorang tiba-tiba bicara dibelakangmu

"K...kawai aku kira tidak ada anak perempuan dirumah ini."katamu bersemangat sambil mengangkat dan memegang tangannya

Back to story

"Gomen,a/n-chan bila mengagetkanmu tiba-tiba. Dan aku sudah bilang jangan panggil hime panggil chrome saja"kata dia memutuskan

"Oke him- ah chrome-chan. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya."katamu sambil tersenyum

Keesokan paginya

Kali ini benar-benar terdengar sangat berisik sepagi ini sudah ada yang bertengkar.

"Chrome-chan ayo berangkat sekolah hari ini ada festival. Jangan bilang karena ada tugas kamu malas."kata sang pemilik rumah

"Ah,a/n-chan kamu juga ikut ke sekolah ya hari ini bantuin Chrome-chan. Oke?"kata Tsuna-kun pemilik rumah penuh semangat

Ada apa ya sebenarnya. Setelah sampai sekolah kamu baru tau bahwa chrome-chan di jadikan maid di festival sekolah. Sangat menarik perhatian anak-anak lain dan kawai. Kamu tidak bisa membayangkan dia secantik itu memakai baju maid. Bahkan beberapa anak-anak cowok disekolah sampai tercengagang-cengang dan mungkin jatuh cinta.

Sepulang sekolah

"Chrome-chan dimana ya semua anak-anak sudah mau pulang."katamu sambil mencari-cari dia sekeliling sekolah

"Eh,chrome-chan lagi disakiti sama laki-laki berandal."katamu lalu berlari mengejar chrome

"Jangan sakiti chrome-chan!"katamu segera melindungi chrome-chan

Tiba-tiba ada salah seorang dari mereka ingin memukulmu namu tiba-tiba kabut putih muncul.

"Kufufufu oya..oya ada yang berani menyakiti oujo-chan ini?"kata laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul didepanmu

Lalu dia dengan kerennya melawan semua orang yang menghadangmu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa oujo-chan?"kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum

"Kamu siapa? Dimana chrome-chan?"katamu bingung

"Tidak perlu khawatir aku akan selalu melindungimu."kata lelaki itu memelukmu sambil berbisik di telingamu dan dia lalu pingsan dan berubah menjadi chrome-chan

Kamu sangat binggung namun setelah dijelaskan kamu tau ini bukan keluarga biasa ini Vongola family. Mafia dengan kekuatan super power. Entah mengapa kamu tidak takut dengan rumah ini karena kamu tau bahwa orang-orang ini akan selalu melindungimu.

Ya mohon di review baru banget di dunia fanfiction. Mudah-mudahan dapat diterima dengan baik. Ceritanya disnii semua all guardian plus Tsuna tinggal bareng sama reader mudah-mudahan kerasa romencenya. Ja-ne review please


	2. Chapter 2:Tempramental Ouji?

Title: Maid for Vongola Family?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: All guardian x reader

Warning:ooc mungkin kadang-kadang

Chapter two

Second Ouji-sama: Tempramental Ouji?

Seperti biasa kamu sedang mengurus mansion yang sangat besar. Kamu sudah membersihkan seluruh ruangan tinggal... hiii... kamu bergidik ngeri ada satu kamar yang kata Tsuna-san tidak boleh dimasuki. Kenapa ya? Apa mungkin berhantu?Kamu penasaran dan membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan.

DUARRR!

"Suara apa itu?" katamu bertanya-tanya

"Shiii. Jangan berisik." gumam seseorang dari dalam kamar lalu dia menarikmu dan segera mengunci pintu

"S...siapa? Eh.. maste- ah iya Gokudera-kun?" kata kamu kaget

"Cih.. baka onna kah. Jangan adukan ini ke Jyudaime semua yang kamu lihat." kata cowok itu mengancammu

"Memang kamu ngapain sih?" katamu bingung melihat kamar yang penuh dengan bahan kimia dan barusan saja meledak

"Bukan urusanmu baka onna. Sebaiknya kamu keluar dan anggap tidak melihat apa-apa." kata cowok itu mengancam sambil mendorongmu paksa keluar lalu dia mengunci diri lagi

"Cowok itu kenapa sih marah-marah dan mengancam terus?" katamu bergumam sendiri

"a/n-chan lagi ngapain didepan pintu terlarang?" kata seseorang dari belakangmu

"Eh..mast..ah Yamamoto-kun. Saya tidak melihat apa-apa kok." katamu gugup takut ketahuan

"Oh.. jadi kamu lihat Gokudera lagi ngapain." kata yagyu freak itu

"Eh.. Yamamoto-kun tau ada apa yang direncanakan olehnya didalam?" tanyamu penasaran kepadanya

**Flash Back**

"Kamu lagi apa Gokudera?" kata orang yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan kamar keramat

"Keluar yagyu baka ini bukan urusanmu ini penemuan penting buat Vongola Family." kata cowok itu marah-marah

"Tapi Goku-."kata-katanya terpotong

Blamm! Pintu cepat-cepat ditutup

**Back to story**

"Oh jadi begitu kenapa dia tidak mau diketahui orang lain." Katamu mengangguk mengerti keadaannya

Kamu memutuskan untuk mengawasinya saja dia sudah tidak keluar seharian ini jadi kamu nekat memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dia dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan setelah masuk benar saja percobaan dia gagal dan sepertinya gelas-gelas kimia pecah dan berhamburan dimana-mana. Kacamata lelaki itu setengah pun retak.

"Baka onna ngapain kamu disini lagi sudah aku bilang pergi." kata dia membentakmu kembali

"Gomen Gokudera-kun aku akan membantu membereskan." katamu memaksa lalu jongkok dan mulai membereskan gelas kimia yang pecah

"Aduh...jariku." katamu sambil menahan sakit karena tanganmu tergores pecahn gelas kimia

"BAKA ONNA! Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah di bereskan." bentak cowok itu padamu lalu dia jongkok didepanmu

"Sini jarimu baka onna." kata dia menarik tanganmu lalu menghisap darah dijarimu dengan mulutnya

"Eh..Gokudera-kun itu kan koto-" katamu terpotong olehnya

"Sudahlah baka onna makanya hati-hati lain kali. Ngerti gak baka onna?" bentak cowok itu kembali lalu kembali mendorongmu keluar dari kamar itu

"Jangan masuk lagi baka onna. Aku gak mau lihat kamu luka lagi." kata dia mengucapkannya sambil menunduk malu lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar

Ternyata Gokudera-kun sangat baik dan perhatian juga walaupun ia suka marah-marah. Lalu keesokan harinya kamu melihat Gokudera-kun telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sejak kamu datang ke mansion ini. Lalu tiba-tiba..

"Oii. Baka onna udah sembuh tanganmu." kata cowok yang sedang kamu pikirkan sedari tadi sambil bekerja

"Oh iya sudah sembuh. Arigatou kemarin belum sempat mengucapkan." katamu sambil membungkukan badan

"Makanya hati-hati kalau bekerja. Kalau sampai luka serius dan infeksi bagaimana itu kan bekas berbagai cairan kimia berbahaya." kata dia mengomel lagi kepadamu

"Gomen Gokudera-kun tapi Arigatou atas perhatiannya. Baik banget kemarin." katamu sambil tersenyum

"Pe...per...perhatian katamu? Te..terserah kau sajalah B-a-k-a Onna." kata dia pergi dengan muka yang merah padam

Ternyata dia Cuma malu untuk sedikit berbuat kebaikan. Mungkin bila sering-sering seperti itu... Kamu bisa jatuh cinta padanya

Iyaa gomen jika romancenya belum kerasa ini cuma pendekatan dulu ke setiap character. Mohon di review karena akhir cerita readers yang tentukan mau jadian sama siapa berdasarkan polling terbanyak dan kandidatnya semua Vongola guardian plus Tsuna. Jadi review please. Ja-ne


End file.
